The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLESG13255’. ‘KLESG13255’ originated from an open-pollination between the proprietary female Sutera variety ‘G Lavender’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Sutera variety.
In August of 2009, seed was collected from the open-pollination cross of two Sutera parental lines, ‘G Lavender’ and an unknown Sutera in Stuttgart, Germany. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2010, which had a white flower color and subsequently named ‘KLESG13255’. In May 2010, ‘KLESG13255’ was first vegetatively propagated by in-vitro cultivation in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLESG13255’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via in-vitro cultivation in Stuttgart, Germany.